Obsession
by Neferteenie
Summary: /-One-shot, AU, DHr-/ He couldn't stop thinking about her.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N1:** So, this is pretty old. But I found it lying around in writing files, and wanted to post something on Leap Day, so here it is. This is in response to an HP challenge by Mina Lee that I found on FAP a few years ago. I'll post her req's at the end, and you can let me know if I've met the challenge. FYI, this is a one-shot, AU, and there isn't a happy ending.

* * *

><p>He stared at her from across the crowded room, having followed her there after work. She sat at the bar, next to the most unimaginable newly engaged couple, the Weasel and Pansy. She pretended to ignore him, but he knew she could feel his eyes on her and reveled in it. He noticed how she looked back every few minutes to check if he was still there, her brown eyes darkening with a little more lust every time. Oh, he noticed many things.<p>

She had become some sort of obsession for him. He noticed the way she ran her fingers through her unruly hair, in an attempt to straighten it out, at least once every hour. He noticed the way she licked those same fingers, when she was turning pages of a book or shuffling through sheets of paper. He noticed the way she sucked on the sugar quills she had stashed in her desk, when she wrote with them, which was increasingly more often. Every little thing he noticed about her became an erotic gesture in his mind. And he felt filthy for it, because _she_ was filthy.

He often wondered if she was doing it on purpose. Making gestures that could be construed as sexual just to torture him seemed like something she was capable of.

When she turned around again, she caught his eye and raised an eyebrow, and that told him all. Just as he had thought; she _was_ doing it on purpose. She was teasing him, playing with the fire of his self control, and she knew how this would end up. He gave a slight jerk of his head to the left, towards the doors, and then picked up his drink and took a sip. She smiled smugly as she turned her back to him, placing a few coins on the bar before she got up and left.

He counted to five, after she stepped out the door, before getting up and walking out. As soon as he spotted her lounging against one of the walls, waiting for him, he rushed at her. He pulled her roughly towards him, as he slanted his mouth over hers in a lust filled kiss that caused them both to groan in pleasure.

They pulled apart enough to apparate to her flat, where they continued their heated kissing, pulling at each others' clothes until they were both naked. He pushed her onto the bed, not breaking the kiss, as he slid his hands from her waist up to her breasts. She arched into him, letting out a moan, as he brushed his hands over her nipples.

He squeezed one breast roughly, while bending his head to plant kisses on the other, making her gasp out. When he pulled his mouth away, she pushed him back and slammed her mouth onto his, sliding her hands into his platinum hair. She slid her hands down his body, her lips following, placing hungry kisses along his jaw and neck and chest.

Her hands slid lower, caressing his thighs, as her lips found his again, and he groaned into her mouth. She moved her hands inward, running her fingers roughly over his hard member before encircling it and squeezing, making him pull away from her and hiss out a breath. He glared at her.

"You will pay for that."

"Gladly," she replied, with a smirk.

He let out a low growl from the back of his throat, before pinning her down to the bed, teasing her until she was writhing and moaning with abandon. He continued to tease her, bringing her to the edge of climax and then pulling away, until she began to beg. He grinned maliciously at her begging as he flipped her over and slammed into her from behind, causing her to scream.

"You like that don't you?" he asked, as he slapped a hand on one of her butt cheeks, the other hand grabbing her hair and pulling her head back.

She moaned.

"You like to be treated like the filthy Mudblood that you are, don't you?" he said, pounding into her more forcefully.

"Yes, Malfoy, yes!" she sobbed, as her climax slammed into her as forcefully as he had.

He pumped into her a few more times, before yelling out his own climax and collapsing on top of her, breathing hard. They spent the rest of the night trying to rid themselves of their lust, causing each other both pain and pleasure.

As morning dawned, he looked over at his sleeping bedmate. A disgusted grimace stole across his features before his face become a blank, emotionless slate again. His eyes skimmed over her naked body, lust dancing in the gray depths, with hate following its footsteps. A never ending battle between the only two emotions attached to their so-called relationship.

_'This is the last time_,' he thought to himself, just like all the other times. But it never was.

His body lusted after her. His mind was filled with thoughts of her. He was obsessed with her, and it seemed like he couldn't get enough of her. He was disgusted with himself because of his obsession. And he hated her even more for that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> I'm not really one to write stories without happy endings, simply because of the fact that I'm a sucker for happy endings, so this is new for me. I'm not sure I'm happy with this, but let me know what you think! Here are the requirements for the challenge:

-Hr/D, Lust/Hate relationship, no fluff whatsoever  
>-No character death<br>-Post Hogwarts  
>-No American-isms for feelingsthoughts (i.e Draco thinking that 'Mudblood Granger' Has gotten extremely "hott" with "lucious legs" excetera excetera.  
>-One other SlytherinGryffindor relationship must be mentioned  
>-NO FLUFF (This is for emphasis . )<p>

So what do you think? Did I fulfill the challenge?


End file.
